


clusters of galaxies in your eyes

by littlesunfl0wer



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, astronaut wonwoo, beware this is word vomit past midnight, don't read if you don't like cheese, i love space so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesunfl0wer/pseuds/littlesunfl0wer
Summary: Soonyoung's astronaut boyfriend is finally coming home. Finally.





	clusters of galaxies in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever completed fic for the Seventeen fandom. A lot has happened to me in the past few months, namely me falling for Seventeen and falling into the abyss that is Soonwoo. I've never been happier, really!
> 
> Special mentions (because I'm extra and emo about this being my first fic it almost feels like a debut song):  
> Soonwoonet! I haven't been part of soonwoonet for long, nor do I say much (except I scream excessively on twitter) but all your love for Soonwoo makes me happy and love them even more. Cat, you are wonderful! Happy anniversary to you all!
> 
> My two most favourite Carats! Aya and Salma. I love you both so much. So so so so so much. You two are nerds too. That's why I love you.
> 
> Kat, twt user @wonddeul... your reply under my carat selca day post triggered me and my space nerd self. Thanks for that.

Soonyoung has waited for this day to come for a long time. Six months to be exact.

A lot can happen in six months. He’s seen people fall in and out of love, resign from a job and take up a new one, migrate from one country to another in search of a better life-- the list could go on and more reasons would be added if he were to go through them one by one.

A lot has happened to Soonyoung too. He’s resigned from his old job at one school to work in yet another as a primary school teacher with better salary. He’s also had his hair cut four times, attended two weddings and bought three new alarm clocks since he has the tendency to knock them down (dead) on mornings when he thinks the phrase 'sleep is for the weak' is for losers. He’s also taken up new interests such as watching and reading up on anything to do with space and discovering the existence of indigenous people who live well away from civilisation that we know of today.

A certain someone would be proud

Despite all these changes as life took him through its various twists and turns and ups and downs, like components of an equation that vary the outcome, there is also one constant that has kept Soonyoung going: his boyfriend.

Jeon Wonwoo is no typical boyfriend. Okay, _maybe_ he is when he’s sat on the couch with his hair tousled by the gods of bad hair day after an unnecessarily long afternoon nap and he’s whining for Soonyoung to peel him some oranges. And also perhaps when he puts his long arms to good use and hugs Soonyoung from behind when he’s peeling said oranges. How about when Wonwoo first introduced himself to Soonyoung’s circle of friends as his boyfriend? The walk home after that took a little longer than usual because Wonwoo would pull him into an alleyway every so often to kiss him after Soonyoung told him how he couldn’t wait to show him off.

Jeon Wonwoo secretly enjoyed the attention.

But then Jeon Wonwoo really is no typical boyfriend. He spends the majority of his time away from Soonyoung and everyone else, far away from anything he calls home and a lot closer to where he’s always yearned to be.

Space isn’t for the weak and Soonyoung has never been so sure about anything but Wonwoo belonging there besides belonging inside Soonyoung’s arms.

Soonyoung has fallen for someone with a thirst for treacherous travel and exploration that go well beyond anyone’s typical idea of a meaningful journey. Soonyoung has fallen for Wonwoo who is in love with the stars that are light years away and the vast emptiness in space that Wonwoo tells him isn’t actually empty.

Soonyoung loves him-- it’s as simple as that. And today, nothing else really matters anymore.

Today, Wonwoo is coming home.

-

Soonyoung expected their meeting to be non-stop chatter and the breath in his lungs to be sucked out of him from spilling everything he’s been wanting to say to him in person for the past six months. He more or less expected Wonwoo to gush on about space travel and how beautiful the earth looks from far away as an entity he can’t fathom, like an incredible object that has the ability to hold the life of all things he’s ever known.

But the ride home is silent and filled with nothing but shy smiles gently thrown each other’s way, the car’s engine quietly whirring in the background.

It’s as if they’re on their first ever date all over again. The majority of the time spent during said date was internally screaming about finally _being_ on a date. And it's a date with the person they’ve been pining for after just stealing glances at each other in the university library during grueling exam periods.

Just to make things even more dramatic, this pining went on for a year and a half before Soonyoung finally broke this metaphorical staring contest, asking if he could sit down next to Wonwoo since all the seats in the library were taken. (He lied. He didn’t bother checking the third floor as soon as Wonwoo’s face came into view.) The next thing Soonyoung asked, after some small talk about shared hatred for university finals and tinned sardine-like conditions in the library, was for Wonwoo’s number.

Maybe that’s exactly it. Soonyoung knows because he’s internally screaming about how Wonwoo is finally here in the flesh, in all his sexy astronaut glory with a gorgeous smile worth more than all of NASA’s space equipment and information inventory combined.

Wonwoo’s first step into their apartment is most probably anticlimactic compared to Wonwoo’s first step outside the space station with his space suit on.

Soonyoung can tell Wonwoo feels ultimately foreign in the environment he’s currently in, if his pink lips pressed together into a thin line and eyes roaming the meticulously tidied living room is of any indication. Soonyoung completely understands, seeing as Wonwoo has been away from home, from Earth, for half a year. He can’t begin to imagine how peculiar it must feel to adjust to something you’ve been accustomed to your whole life.

He takes it as his cue to walk up to Wonwoo and wrap his arms around him, and this is when it really hits him with the weight of an asteroid that Wonwoo is finally where he belongs-- his other home besides space: his arms. 

Maybe Wonwoo knows and feels it too because he is quick to return the embrace, his arms containing muscles Soonyoung knows Wonwoo has been trying hard to keep healthy due to zero gravity conditions in space.

_Oh god, you’re here and you’re finally home. Oh my god, you’re really here and I can’t believe you are. You’ve done so well and you’ve worked so hard. You’re safe and you’re here. You’re really here. I’m touching you and this is really real. You really are here._

Soonyoung intended to tell Wonwoo a bit more of a composed response than that, but what comes out of him is a soft whimper that expresses every frustration of missing him and longing to touch him. Soonyoung’s face is soon buried in the crook of Wonwoo’s neck, nose inhaling the scent that by now tells him hints of Wonwoo’s long journey. Of stars and other galaxies besides the Milky Way he would’ve liked to visit if it weren’t for it being physically impossible.

Wonwoo hushes him, soothes him with gentle rubs to his back and feather-like strokes to the back of his head. “I’m really here.” He speaks with a knowledge of exactly what Soonyoung wanted to say, head turning to the side to press his lips against Soonyoung’s temple.

“I missed you so much.” Soonyoung says almost breathlessly, arms tightening around Wonwoo like a child being handed back his favourite teddy bear.

“I know. You tell me through emails everyday.” Wonwoo chuckles softly, another kiss pressed to the other’s temple.

“You know emails were the only thing I could send. I didn’t want to see your face through video calls because I knew I would want you back home if I did.” Soonyoung reasons, pulling back to talk through slightly pouted lips. (He missed this, too.)

“I know. But you did well holding yourself back.” Wonwoo responds with a peck to pouted lips, “I missed you too.”

“Did you hold yourself back too?” Soonyoung asks.

A nod.

“I hope you know you don’t need to do that anymore…”

Another nod.

Then, lips find another pair of lips. Lips move innocently; soft and slow. Lips lock. Bottom lip catches between the other’s. Lips on neck. Lips on chest. Lips finding lips again. Lips talking without words ever uttered. Conversation so fluid and full of emotions that lead from one thing to the next. Bodies in bed. Clothes on floor. Hand in hand. Body against body. Hearts to each other.

-

Soonyoung’s body is tired but his mind is awake and buzzing with questions. Amidst this buzzing, however, is a calmness over him that is only ever present with Wonwoo around. To pacify his curiosity at an ungodly hour past midnight ( _I’m sorry, Wonwoo_ ), he finally drops a question.

“How was space?”

Wonwoo laughs. Probably because Soonyoung asks it in the most normal way possible, as if it were something you could ask anyone because space is totally a place almost everyone has ventured out to. Like Paris. Except profoundly more romantic. To Wonwoo, that is. Minus the inconvenience of being unable to kiss with space helmets on.

“It was… life-changing, to say the least.” Wonwoo answered, his voice almost nostalgic.

“In what way?” Soonyoung asks, physically turning to face his boyfriend, eyes wide and his attention now fully on the astronaut in question.

“In many ways. I realised how tiny and insignificant we are amongst the vastness of the universe. I saw storms from far away. I saw a volcano erupt. I assume a lot of things have gone on with you while I was away too… yet the world outside earth continued. Unbothered.” Wonwoo is staring up at the ceiling they’ve cleverly decorated with glow in the dark stars when they first moved in together.

“Mm,” Soonyoung hums, still just as intrigued as before, “what do you make of that then?”

“That I should live my life like space. Compellingly and full of wonder. I know I already am. Being here on Earth is just as beautiful as it is being up there. You’re my home too, Soonyoungie.” Wonwoo reaches out to brush strands of hair away from Soonyoung’s eyes.

“Is it a bit too late to say ‘welcome home’ now?” Soonyoung laughs sheepishly under Wonwoo’s touch. If words could make a person combust, he would have as soon as Wonwoo referred to him as home.

“Not so much when I get to hear it after so long.” Wonwoo laughs alongside him before it dwindles to more of a serene-looking smile than anything else, “how have _you_ been? Is your new job treating you well?”

“Very well. The kids are kind to me. I know all of their names now and I know what sort of classroom habits each of them have.” Soonyoung talks enthusiastically and Wonwoo looks at him like Soonyoung's eyes contain clusters of galaxies. Soonyoung is floored.

“Becoming a teacher is probably the best decision you’ve ever made. I like seeing you do things you like, Soonyoungie. I hope those kids are listening to you well. They’re very lucky.” Wonwoo replies sincerely, the awe in his expression never disappearing.

Soonyoung tries not to combust yet again.

“They listen well--- well, most of them. Some of them are a handful. Just like you, actually.” Soonyoung says the last bit jokingly, wanting to hear his boyfriend’s laugh one more time.

“That’s why you have two hands, Soonyoung. You can never get enough of me.” Wonwoo winks and bites on his bottom lip in what Soonyoung thinks is supposed to be sexy but instead looks embarrassingly cringe-worthy because of Wonwoo’s sleepiness. It’s endearing to say the least. Soonyoung appreciates Wonwoo staying up for him.

“You’re so gross. Space food is probably getting to your brain. Yuck.” Soonyoung pulls a disgusted expression, nose scrunching in a way that almost mimics Wonwoo’s own when he smiles wholeheartedly.

“Which is why you need to make me a nice earthling-ly breakfast tomorrow-- well, later. And peel me oranges.” Wonwoo grins and lazily drapes his arm over Soonyoung’s middle to pull him closer under the sheets.

“You’re so… so…” Soonyoung’s mouth opens and closes, at a loss for a response even though he knows he will definitely and willingly sacrifice more hours of sleep just to cook Wonwoo decent home-cooked food.

“So handsome, I know. So in love, I know. I would choose you over space anyday.” Wonwoo replies with an air of playfulness about him that also makes him sound completely serious about his words.

Something hits home with Soonyoung and he is quick to voice this out, his expression the definition of sincerity.

“Hey. Don’t say things like that. I wouldn’t ever want to have to make you choose between things you love. Taking one away will take away a part of yourself. I love you and you in all of your space nerd glory, Jeon Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo breathes out a quiet laugh at this. “Space nerd, huh? I know you meant sexy astronaut so I’ll let you off.”

But then Wonwoo speaks again and Soonyoung is caught off guard, thrown off like an imaginary planet thrown off its orbit around an imaginary star.

“I would rob the stars out there just for you.”

It takes a while of Soonyoung gaping at him once again before he can properly formulate a reply, his tone taking on a cheesily smug turn to it.

“Why rob the stars when you already own them? When the very cells and the tiniest particles that make up your existence are made of the things those stars are made of?”

Wonwoo raises a brow at this, completely silent for however long, Soonyoung doesn’t know. Yet he knows he’s managed to make this astronaut of his speechless and he thinks it’s his biggest achievement yet.

“Look at you nerding it up!” Wonwoo breaks out into hearty laughter that sounds like his favourite space documentary-- comforting (because he knows his boyfriend is often amongst the stars that the programme talks about) and encouraging.

“I do my reading. I have an astronaut boyfriend after all.” Soonyoung beams at him, earning him a kiss from Wonwoo, from Soonyoung’s forehead all the way down to his lips and his favourite spot by his neck, just below his ear.

“This is exactly why I love you,” Wonwoo drawls out a contented sigh against Soonyoung’s skin.

“I love you too, Wonwoo.” A very-much-in-love Soonyoung replies.

Wonwoo sighs again.

“Us humans look up at the sky to look at the stars at night. Yet I, a mere human in space, have a star looking up at me from back here on Earth.”

And Wonwoo really does.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to get to know more carats/soonwoo peeps so hmu on twitter @kwonterstellar :)


End file.
